


For the Love of a Triangle

by DoreyG



Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: fan_flashworks, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Philosophical Pondering, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay," he says, hurriedly disentangling himself from Allrianne's inelegant sprawl and Breeze's overfamiliar hands, "at least two of us need to get out of here before the servants arrive."</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of a Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an alternate universe where Ham doesn't have a family, because I'm not a MONSTER.

The morning after is... Awkward.

"Okay," he says, hurriedly disentangling himself from Allrianne's inelegant sprawl and Breeze's overfamiliar hands, "at least two of us need to get out of here before the servants arrive."

"An excellent idea, my good man," Breeze purrs, only reluctantly removing his hand as he scrambles hastily upwards, "with only one problem..."

"A philosophical one, so you should like it," Allrianne chuckles, giving a thoroughly _indecent_ stretch that shows off every inch of her naked body, "whose room _is_ it?"

"This is serious!" He fumes, as they both lapse into lazy laughter. Perfectly in time, like they’re _meant_ to fit ever so perfectly together, "if the servants come in to find the three of us naked, together..."

"They'll be shocked," Breeze agrees, blasé as he fades back into ever so comfortable snickers, "and then horrified, and then intrigued, and then will chalk it up as yet another whim of their insane rulers and carry on with their lives."

" _Breeze_ -"

"It's happened before," Allrianne agrees cheerfully, with a sinuous arch of her back that can't be anything but deliberate, "why, I remember when I used to bring whole bands of raving bandits home. The whole city was stunned for _days_..."

" _Allrianne_ -"

"It'll be fine, Ham," Breeze smiles, almost kindly, and sits up - spares a fond glance to Allrianne, as he stretches his arms luxuriously over his head, "the servants will find us and be briefly horrified then carry on with their lives, or we'll be able to hide in time and save everybody the bother. There's really no problem."

"...Unless you want there to be," Allrianne adds carefully, slowly pushing herself up on her elbows - examining him cautiously, with a great deal less subtlety than Breeze but just as much concern, “of course.”

For a long moment silence reigns. Allrianne watching him openly, Breeze watching him subtly. Him standing there before the two of them, naked as the day he was born and faced with the kind of dilemma that he usually adores.

...No. That he _does_ adore, even now.

"I don't," he sighs, and has to bite back a smile as Allrianne squeals and Breeze chuckles into his hand, "not really. I'm just... A little worried, I suppose."

"Worried?" Allrianne asks, even as Breeze reaches out a restraining hand.

"That I'll mess this up, that this'll mess everything else up, that the world will mess itself up and leave us in the middle of it," he answers honestly, watches both Allrianne and Breeze nod slowly together, "that we'll tire each other out, that one of us will die and the other two will fall apart... That the philosophical justification of the triangle will prove not quite as well thought out as it could be."

Another pause.

"The philosophical justification of the...?"

"We can't answer most of those fears," Breeze says gently, reaching out a beseeching hand even as Allrianne wrinkles her forehead, "but we can, at least, help with the last one. Come back to bed, and we'll try out those philosophical justifications as much as you like."

He stares for a moment, in time with Allrianne, sceptically.

"...Or, at the very least, distract you from them for a time?"

"Well," he sighs, and takes a slow step forwards - exchanging an amused glance with Allrianne as Breeze drags him eagerly down, "I suppose it may be worth a try..."


End file.
